Konoha's Man of Steel
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: Kal-El never made it to earth Braniac attempted to send him to the phantom zone but something went wrong instead of a portal to the phantom zone another portal opened to the Elemental Nations, Kal-El's infant form fell on top of the Kyuubi's head Minato sealed the Kyuubi's knowledge and power into Naruto, Naruto remembers everything about the Kyuubi attack Kryptonian/Naruto Harem


**I do not own Naruto, or Superman, If I did Naruto wouldn't be a forgiving idiot chasing a pink banshee or wouldn't even care about the village's approval.**

**AN. I stole this idea from my cousin Shawn129 who was thinking about Challengers Superman/Naruto challenge. You should also know that 98% of the time my stories will be a harem and Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai will be in it no matter what.**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Namikaze" Demon/Summon**

"Uzumaki" Characters Dialogs

"_Naruto" Character thought_

_**Summary Kal-El never made it to earth Braniac attempted to send him to the phantom zone when he found out what Jor-El was planning but something went wrong instead of a portal to the phantom zone another portal opened to the Elemental Nations, Kal-El's infant form fell on top of the Kyuubi's head unnoticed by everyone when Minato sealed the Kyuubi he messed up a hand seal and sealed the Kyuubi's knowledge and power into Naruto as well as turning Naruto into a Kryptonian Naruto grows up remembering everything that happened the day of his birth. God-like Naruto Harem**_

_**Konohagakure **_

It's been 3 years since the Kyuubi attacked the village and I still don't know what happened to Kushina's seal, it's obvious something happened the Anbu and Biwako chan's bodies had wounds inflicted by a kunai so they must've been killed before it was released…sigh…" thought the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen as he looked out over the village before a body flew through his window forcing him to duck. "Anbu!" Inu Neko Hebi all appeared and bowed to the Hokage.

"Come with me now." He ordered as they jumped out the window.

_**Earlier**_

A 3yr old blonde boy with red streaks was walking down the road with his hands in his pockets. _"Why did Tou-san give his life for these people they just spit on his wish everyday." He thought. _This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he remembered everything that happened in his life from the moment he opened his eyes he remembered his mother and father protecting him from the Kyuubi and the signature the Uchiha gave off who was responsible for everything. He also got the memories from the Kyuubi and his Chakra which he been using.

Today he was out for a stroll as his friends were either on missions or on Anbu duty 4 weeks ago he was kicked out of the orphanage after the Matron tried to stab him but the shocking thing happened the knife shattered he been going through things he couldn't explain his senses got more acute and his speed as well he once ran to whirlpool country after he read about it in a book. His photographic memory helped with his speed reading he read everything in the library. He couldn't wait for his next ability to come in.

"Well if it isn't the Kyuubi brat" he heard a drunken voice say he looked up to see a drunk civilian he looked around and saw that the Clan heads were looking out at him in sadness "well at least they don't hate me though can't be said about the Uchiha clan head though his wife is nice" Naruto thought.

"Leave me alone" Naruto said as he walked around the man took out a knife and rushed Naruto with the crowd cheering him on the clan heads rushed to stop him but Naruto sensing him coming turned around and grabbed the mans arm and bones snapping could be heard before the civilian screamed

"Let me go you freak." the civilian said

"I won't tell you again leave me alone." Naruto said before he threw the civilian clean across the village and proceeded to walk away while the crowd tried paled and looked at him in fear.

_**Clan Heads**_

D-did you see that." asked a shocked Tsume

"Yes I did that boy should be placed in the ninja academy" said Shikaku making them nod

The Sandaime arrived with his Anbu and walked to the clan heads

"What happened here a civilian came crashing through my window who did it." Asked Sarutobi

The clan heads told the Sandiame what happened and Sarutobi was shocked.

Ok Hebi go find Naruto and bring him to my office." Sarutobi ordered

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was currently trying to control his super strength in the Forest of Death when a Anbu appeared in front of him one that he knew very well.

"hey Anko chan I got a new ability" Naruto said excitedly before tearing a tree out of the ground

"that's great Naru kun but Hokage sama wishes to see you." she said while Naruto sighed and nodded before Anko shunshin them to the tower.

_**With Sarutobi **_

Sarutobi was looking out at the village with a frown before a popping sound alerted him to his guest turning around he saw Naruto and Hebi who bowed and shunshin away again leaving them alone.

"hello Naruto kun" the Sandaime said

"hello why am I here." Naruto said impatiently since he didn't like the Sandaime his mother wanted his status kept secret and the old man just spit on it.

"you sent a civilian to the hospital with every bone in his body broken why."

"because he attempted to attack me first" Naruto said simply

"Naruto you have to forgive the villagers they are confused you should try to earn their respect."

"not happening old man why would I want the respect of people who hate me and try to kill me on a regular bases." Naruto said while the Sandaime frowned

"but don't you want to be Hokage" Sarutobi asked

"nope not really why waste time sitting here getting old and doing nothing but paperwork." Naruto said

"fine Naruto …" Sarutobi said

"yeah I want to live in my parents home Hokage sama" Naruto said while Sarutobi started sweating

"um Naruto I'm sorry but I don't know who your parents are." Sarutobi lied

"your lying" Sarutobi's eyes widen while Naruto continued " there is a tombstone in the graveyard that says here lies Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, I'm the only Uzumaki in this village and I look like the Yondaime. So tell me you don't know that your own successor had a child and his wife was taken off the active shinobi list 6 months before the Kyuubi attack. Or how about the reoccurring dream of a redhead woman and the Yondaime impaled on the Kyuubi's claw smiling at me calling me Sochi." Naruto finished while Hiruzen was pale.

"sigh…yes they are your parents I lied so you can have a normal life guess that didn't work." Hiruzen said sadly before he got up and moved the picture of the Yondaime of the wall and took out 3 scrolls and gave them to Naruto. "those are the directions to your house and your birth certificate and a book on your mothers bloodline only your blood can open it." Hiruzen said

Naruto nodded and left the office

"_sorry Minato I failed you your son doesn't care about the village" thought Hiruzen as a tear fell from his eye_

_**Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate**_

Naruto bit his thumb and placed his hand on the blood seal the seal glowed and the door swung open, he walked into the house and looked around he saw pictures of his parents around the house, a training ground, library, kitchen, bedrooms, money vault. Naruto was currently in the back yard practicing a clone jutsu he found that would be useful for training

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Naruto yelled 100 clones appeared making Naruto smile at his accomplishment

"ok in groups of 20 work on chakra control, sealing, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and the abilities we seem to be getting go into the forest for those." Naruto ordered pointing to the forest behind the house.

Seeing the clones get into groups and decide what to work on Naruto walked to the library and took a seal that was labeled gravity and created a clone to put it on his body after making sure it wouldn't stunt his growth. He then created 20 more clones to read the library and start to learn everything inside of it while he went to get some sleep.

_**Mindscape **_

Naruto woke up in a ice fortress he looked around and saw that there was a statue of the Kyuubi and one of a S in a pentagram walking over to the statue Naruto touched the Kyuubi one and memories poured into his head , falling to a knee Naruto started panting.

"huff…huff that was intense I wonder what the other one is." Naruto said before he touched the statue he saw the word Kryptonian he touched it and basic information about Kryptonian poured into his brain he decided to explore his mind some more and see if he could unlock some more powers.

_**13yrs. Later**_

"groan damn sun" Naruto groan as he woke up. The last thirteen years Naruto spent it training and working hard to become a ninja he had graduated early when he was five made Chunin at 8 and Anbu Captain at 10, Jonin at the age of 13 till the fire daimyo named him the fox Sannin thanks to his fox contract 3yrs ago. He had unlock all his abilities and has mastered them he awakened his mothers bloodline the Rinnegan although the Kyuubi's youki mutated it and now it had sharingan, and byakugan abilities became a sealing expert surpassing his parents in the art with the help of his super intelligence. He was put in the international bingo book as the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin.

"stop moving Naru kun" said a female voice while Naruto saw that it was 10:30

"sorry Tsu chan but I have to get up" Naruto said pulling the body of Tsunade Senju into his form they had bee together for the last 2 yrs after Naruto killed some bandits that tried to rape her while she was drunk

"do you have to go." Tsunade said trying to snuggle deeper into Naruto's chest

"yes I do but don't worry I will come back for you after this years Chunin exam" Naruto said while she nodded her head. "Tsu chan are you sure you and Mei chan are ok with me having more than 4 wives you Anko Mei and Kurenai are just enough for me." Naruto asked

"yes I'm fine with it you have to Naru kun or the other 6 spots will be chosen by the civilian council or did you forget that" Tsunade said as she speed out of bed and got dress. When Naruto lost his virginity to Anko he marked her subconsciously and it was found out that his mates turn into half demons and get weaker versions of his powers and they were de age to 18 years of age if they were older than that.

"I know…sigh…so have fun gambling your luck has changed since you became a half demon." Naruto said putting on his vest (think Gogeta) before pulling Tsunade into him and kissing her before flying out the window.

"Can't wait till he comes back to take me to the leaf" Tsunade said breathlessly before she went to get Shizune

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto had just landed on the Hokage tower he walked down to his office he walked in to see Sarutobi reading his porn.

"still reading your porn Hokage sama" Naruto said amusedly

Hiruzen hide the book under his desk seeing Naruto standing there.

"oh um hi Naruto kun your back from your trip how was it." Hiruzen asked

Before Naruto could answer a puff of smoke appeared and a dog was standing in front of Hiruzen

"**Hokage sama Kakashi and Kurenai need help they ran into 2 members of the Seven Swordsman in Nami no Kuni." **the dog pakkun said

"I'll go help out" Naruto said smiling _"those swords will be sent to Mei chan and who knows it might be that bastard Zabuza still need to kill him for trying to rape Mei." Naruto thought sadistically _

"Ok Naruto kun bring them back alive." Hiruzen said Naruto nodded and jumped out of the window heading to Wave country.

_**AN: Ok this fic will have things from other Animes as well Review and pm me your questions they MIGHT be answered.**_

_**Harem List: Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Mei, Konan, Yugao, Samui, Yugito, Karin **_


End file.
